


Get away

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert and Lucas spend quality time





	Get away

“Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?” Lucas taunted Robert. He knew his younger lover loved dirty talk. 

“So fucking hot when you curse.” Oh how Robert loved this man of his still giving him bedroom eyes, looking his older boyfriend up and down, eyeing him appreciatively.

Robert snaked an arm around Lucas’s waist. One hand cupping his face affectionately, just admiring the beautiful man standing there before him. He still couldn’t believe that Lucas was all his. The slight height difference between the two of them was obvious, he was taller than Lucas. 

Although Robert was the younger one in their relationship. He liked the age difference between the two of them, even though Lucas was a year older than him. Robert always had a thing for older people.  
“Maybe I ought to fuck you against my desk.” He whispered, sharing a sexual fantasy of his with his partner. He’s thought about that before. Office sex was something he wanted to try out with him. 

Robert was lovingly caressing his older lover, his thumb scraping across his cheek repeatedly, getting closer to him so their foreheads were resting against each other’s noses brushing against one another’s, he placed a sweet kiss to Lucas’s nose.

“You and me, lets get away for a weekend.” Lucas suggested to his younger partner.   
“I like the sound of that.” Robert said in between a series of rough kisses, letting out some moans when he felt Lucas kissing along the sides of his neck. Sucking, biting hard on the skin, leaving marks. He had a weakness for that.

“You’d love that baby?” Lucas drew out seductively. Robert liked pet names, he knew that was another soft spot for his younger lover. In actuality, Robert was a big softie and a hopeless romantic and only Lucas got to see that side of him.

“Show me off.” Robert challenged him suggestively. He wasn’t opposed to it, the two could use a getaway trip just the two of them. Some place that wasn’t in Seattle, where they could have plenty of alone time.

Lucas was giving him his own brand of punishment, driving him wild. He knew exactly how to turn him on, his grip tightening on the other man, feeling him up as he showered him in kisses. 

Falling on the bed together, Robert lying underneath of the smaller man, whom was ravishing him. Pleasuring him in the most intimate of ways, panting slightly when Lucas   
became rougher, showing his dominance over him. 

Clothes being removed, hands roaming over each other’s now nude bodies as they found themselves in a deep, but passionate make out session. Robert let himself be dominated by Lucas, whom was hurriedly thrusting inside of him. His cock entering in him, starting off slow but gradually getting harder as time went on.


End file.
